


Ice Games

by Agraulis_vanillae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Bookstores, Coffee, Friendship, Gen, Humor, In which the narrator needs to get new friends, Mischief, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting with my old friends is impossible. But stuck in a bookstore all day isn't too bad... well. Normally, it wouldn't be if it wasn't for that jerk harassing some monsters.<br/>Teen for mild cursing, but other than that you're safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day, no beta. Its essentially just me stretching out a long unused writing muscle. Let me know if there's some stuff spelled wrong, or anything like that. Also, I referenced a couple of shows, from Archer to Buffy. Spot the Buffy reference? :) I also tried to stay somewhat canon, though I'm sad to say I don't think I did much characterization that didn't rely on everyone already knowing the characters and the jokes. I'll do better, eventually.
> 
> Obviously, Undertale is not my brain child, the honor belongs to Toby Fox.  
> Seriously Toby, thanks for making an awesome game. <3

Heaving a sigh of undiluted irritation, I pocketed my phone and sulked at the books in front of me. Hanging out at the bookstore in the mall was usually my idea of a good time, but getting cancelled on by my friend dampened my enthusiasm for the latest novels and manga.   
Of course, the main problem had more to do with the fact I got up early to go to the meeting place and mallrat. Mom wasn't going to get off work and pick me up for a few hours either. Being a chronic night owl meant that getting up early cost me a little bit of sanity. Restlessly I paced down the aisles, half heartedly reading titles and dismissing them as quickly as I considered them. Truth was, my attention span was wandering thanks to about 4 and a half hours of sleep, so I opted for some horror manga and iced refresher drinks. In the summer of the southern U.S., it's too hot for coffee from the coffee shop inside the bookstore. Too hot for life as a general thing too. This sort of heat can cause painful burns for dogs walking on the concrete, or serious heat stroke for people.  
It also meant that tempers ran high, and I was silently fuming about getting ditched because her work called her in. Its not like she'd get fired for refusing to go on a day off, and we hadn't seen each other for years. So it might explain the situation I found myself in, where I had a large cup full of ice (having already drained the tea and gone through a book and a half of some Corpse Party rip-off story) and too bored and irritated to not insert myself in between some awful customer and a couple of monsters.  
Yep, monsters. That's been a thing for awhile, and being of an anti-bullying stance, it only seemed reasonable for me to fuck with this schmuck in retribution for my already mediocre day. Besides, it was hard to see anything wrong with a couple of skeletons drinking coffee (besides the part where I desperately needed to know where it was going) and paging through what looked like a child's joke book? Well, the situation was odd. But no worse than that.  
Plink!  
Welp, I missed. The ice cube fell horrendously short of my target and skittered across the floor. A little relieved the man hadn't noticed in the middle of his rant (What do you mean being a monster would influences the children to become godless heathens? Seriously, act more gross and 19th century! Its guys like this that give the rest of us southerners a bad name). I decided to give it another go. This time I threw a little more forcefully, though my aim was off this time and sliding across the floor, I accidentally caught the attention of one of the skeletons. He shot a sharp look in my direction. Shorter than the other one, and wearing a baggy long sleeved white shirt, baggy athletic shorts, and what looked like regular sneakers, he was the one with the joke book. The most unusual thing was that he appeared to be smiling even as this guy went off on them, and his skele-buddy seemed to wilt under the negative attention. Except that smile didn't seem particularly friendly and at this point was closer to a leer.  
I did the best I could to pretend I couldn't see him staring me down, and tried one last time to hit this guy. If nothing else, to now non-verbally communicate to this very pissed off skeleton-monster that I was somehow on his side.  
This ice cube bounced off the man's butt and I shoved my knuckle to smother a snicker. Unbelievably, this guy didn't notice a thing?! I needed to use more force, though I'd run the risk of accidentally overshooting and hitting one of the skeletons. The short skeleton's look became less of a “stare-down” and more of a stare. Deciding the risk was worth it, I lobbed another at the guy and missed the entire table quite wildly. I huffed and gave the melting ice in the cup of a glare. Land damn you!!!  
This time I threw an ice cube in an exaggerated basket ball arc, and received a shock when it turned blue mid-air, and hung there for a few moments. For the first time I made eye contact with the monster watching me and forgetting my irritation with my friend, I stared with outright curiosity, and a little bit of awe. He appeared to study me for an instance more, his expression somehow relaxing marginally before the ice cube dropped straight down the back of the man's shirt  
An unlikely squeak emitted from the man, and I slapped both of my still somewhat damp and chilly hands against my mouth. A snort escaped, and then I started giggling even harder when the man whipped around to stalk my way and scream “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  
Unfortunately for him, and quite possibly for myself, I was equal parts giddy at seeing magic for the first time and unrepentant for taking out my bad day on someone else. I grinned cheekily, and yelled “NOTHING! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE AN ICE CUBE ON YOU!!!”  
Of course, channeling my inner Sterling Archer couldn't be complete without slinging some more ice cubes at this dick. Too bad I didn't have a slingshot. I did however, have a nearly full cup of melting ice cubes and growing quickly aware that the situation was getting out of hand, I added one last insult to injury.  
“Chill out, man.” I dumped the whole cup over his head and ran out howling with laughter like a total lunatic. It was glorious, and whereas I'm not a quick runner (or a voluntary jogger for that matter), I did have manic energy on my side.  
Dashing through the mall, I weaved through confused shoppers and dodged random carts in the way. To my chagrin, I managed to barrel and literally vault over a makeup counter when I tried to duck into one of the Macy's, and landed flat on my back. A sharp and dizzying pain rung through my head when I landed and the minute lead I had on this soggy vein-busted enraged man was eaten up through my effort to set up.   
Literally thinking that I was screwed, a bony hand seized my shoulder from out of nowhere ( like literal bones) and with the extreme sensation of falling off a roller coaster ride, I suddenly felt myself dumped unceremoniously in the parking lot.  
*hey buddy, still in one piece?  
Between the pain of knocking my breath out in the initial collision and the much too personal demonstration of teleportation magic, I was flailing just to figure out which way was up and which way was down. “Hang on-”  
Holding up one finger (and yes, good, that direction actually was up) I leaned to the side and puked for the first time in years.  
“UGH! PLEASE HUMAN STOP!!!” The other skeleton loomed over me previously, but now turned away somehow turning green? He was running around in a cape and costume for some undisclosed reason and unlike the shorter one, had full emoting capabilities.  
*hey bro, looks like they have something in common with Undyne.  
“NO!!! SANS DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!!! OR UNDYNE!!”  
I wagged my finger for a second after the nausea faded, “Okay now I'm good. Thanks for the save back there.”  
The shorter skeleton, Sans I'm guessing, waved it off,   
*eh, doanworry'boutit. anyone who can joke in the face of danger is fine by me.  
I straightened up, wincing gingerly from the bruised muscles, and made a mocking fist-on-hips pose, with a crooked grin “I laugh in the face of danger!.. and then I hide until it goes away.”  
“WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THANKS YOU FOR YOUR SELECTIVE BRAVERY. EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T HIDE VERY WELL.”  
I laughed fully, embarrassed but also amused since the worst of it was over. “Yeah, I'm not so great at Part 2 in the plan.”  
*btw “ice” to meetchya. I'm sans.  
“NO SANS WHY. WE ALMOST WENT THROUGH A WHOLE STORY WITHOUT A PUN!!!”  
I cocked my head at him, “What?”  
Suddenly, Sans had out a trombone and was playing some sort of incidental music from sitcoms. Bewildered, I put a hand to my cheek and just shook my head. This was the oddest day I've had in awhile, and yet despite myself, I was having fun.


End file.
